The following relates generally to gesture detection operations, and more specifically to frame rate adjustment for gesture detection.
Some devices may support interactions with a user or environment where these interactions depend on stimuli (e.g., gestures, environmental conditions) in addition to or instead of more conventional input methods (e.g., user interfaces such as touch screens, timer-based inputs). For example, a device may switch applications based on a swiping gesture, may increase the volume of an output based on an ear-cupping motion, may decrease a screen brightness based on a squinting motion, etc. Such gestures may rely on one or more sensors (e.g., cameras, infrared sensors) integrated with the device. These sensors may consume power monitoring for gestures. Improved techniques for power-efficient gesture detection may be desired.